


Frost (GER)

by livias_tale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hoffnung, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Selbstmordgedanken
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livias_tale/pseuds/livias_tale
Summary: TW: Selbstmordgedanken. Bitte lies das hier nicht, wenn es dir diesbezüglich im Moment nicht gut geht. Es gibt immer eine andere Lösung. || HP/DM Diese Geschichte begann an einem kalten Abend. Wie passend.Kann auch gefunden werden auf fanfiktion.de





	1. Kälte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Frost (EN)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848477) by [livias_tale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livias_tale/pseuds/livias_tale)



> TW: Selbstmordgedanken. Bitte lies das hier nicht, wenn es dir diesbezüglich im Moment nicht gut geht. Es gibt immer eine andere Lösung.

Kapitel 1: Kälte

Diese Geschichte begann an einem eisig kalten Abend. Es sollte seit langem der kälteste Winter werden, und er konnte fast schon schmecken, wie die letzten Tropfen des Bieres, dass er gerade getrunken hatte, in seinem Mund zu kristallisieren begannen. 

Wer war er? Eine Frage, die euch vorerst nicht zu interessieren hat. Eine Frage, die auf der ganzen Welt, immer und immer wieder gestellt wurde, denn niemand konnte glauben, dass er tatsächlich da war. 

Er trug die Last eines Helden, doch er trug sie nicht wie ein Held. Nein. Er trug sie wie ein verängstigtes Kind, dass sich vor dem Monster im Schrank fürchtete. 

Die kalte Januarluft zerrte an seinen Haaren, und er bereute, heute nacht das Haus verlassen zu haben. Doch er sehnte sich nach einem Spaziergang, er musste nachdenken. In diesem kleinen Muggeldorf kannte ihn keiner. Und er war sowieso der Einzige, der sich hier heraus wagte. 

Der Einzige? Nein. Plötzlich fielen ihm Fussspuren im Schnee, oder dem marschartigen Gebilde, welches sich als dieser ausgab, auf. Sie führten gen Norden, in Richtung eines kleinen Aussichtspunktes, zu dem auch er sich begeben wollte.

Verärgert schnaubte er. Sollte ihm auch dieser kleine Ort als ruhige Zuflucht verwehrt werden? Doch dann belehrte er sich eines besseren. Alles in allem, schien es doch keine schlechte Idee, mit einem Fremden zu reden. Er brauchte Hilfe beim Nachdenken.

Er musste eine schwere Entscheidung treffen, eine Entscheidung, die ihm niemand abnehmen konnte, und bei der jede Möglichkeit hässlich war. Er wollte es nicht schönreden. Konnte es nicht.

Als er schließlich an der kleinen Klippe ankam, schien er vorerst doch alleine zu sein. Ein Schaudern lief über seinen Rücken. Die Klippe, sie war nicht besonders groß, doch an einem stürmischen Tag wie diesem würde sie trotzdem für ein gewisses Vorhaben taugen. 

Er kam sich dumm vor. Kleinlich. Der Gedanke, ein Fremder könnte das gleiche Ziel wie er verfolgt haben, erschreckte ihn. Seine Naivität, wie auch die Grausamkeit seines Planes wurden ihm bewusst. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab rausholen, auf die Dementoren scheißen und die arme Seele retten. Doch er war erstarrt vor Entsetzen, vor Angst.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Rascheln, und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas weißes Aufblitzen. Sollte es noch nicht zu spät sein? Sollte ihm das Schicksal nur vor die Augen geführt haben, wie furchtbar dieser eine Gedanke war?

Als er die Stimme vernahm, wusste er, er würde sie niemals in seinem Leben wieder vergessen können. Sie löste die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in ihm aus, die er kaum fassen konnte.  
»So sehen wir uns wieder, Potter.«


	2. Kälte, nur nicht ganz so kalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist Kapitel 2! ^^

Denn das Schicksal spielt mit dir und manchmal zeigt es dir, was du nicht willst. 

Als Harry zur Klippe sah, war er heilfroh darüber. Sein Vorhaben kam ihm dumm vor, und er spürte die Scham in Form von Röte seine Wange hinauf steigen. 

Aber was Draco Malfoy anging, dieser hätte ihm ruhig gestohlen bleiben können. Er würde ihm nicht helfen. Wenn Harry Pech hatte, würde er bloß den Tagespropheten auf Harry hetzen. 

Harry sah ihn an. Er wartete auf den nächsten Zug, auf Verachtung, auf irgendetwas, doch er bekam nichts davon.

Schließlich ließ er seinen Blick über ihn wandern, wirklich wandern, versuchte jedes kleine Detail aufzunehmen. Doch es gab nicht so viele Details, wie er gedacht hatte. Es gab Dreck, eine Menge Dreck. Abgewetzte Schuhe und ein schlecht sitzender Anzug.

Für einen Moment dachte Harry, er hätte vielleicht Halluzinationen. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass nichts mehr kam. Es war an Harry, die Konversation voranzutreiben. »Das könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen!«, sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung.

»Ich habe dich aber nichts gefragt.«, stellte Malfoy fest und schüttelte leicht verwundert den Kopf. Harry wurde noch röter. Richtig. Denn Malfoy hatte nicht gefragt, was er hier tat. Vielleicht war es nicht so offensichtlich, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Oder, vielleicht, fragte Draco auch gerade deswegen nicht.

Harry schluckte. »Uhm… Also, was tust du hier?«

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um ihm diese Frage zu beantworten. Sie hing zwischen ihnen, schwer und bittersüß. »Ich schätze, ich tue genau das hier, was du auch tust.«

Harry sah ihn fest an. »Aber ich tue es nicht.«  
»Was hättest du auch für einen Grund, dass zu tun?«  
»Und was für einen Grund hättest du?«

Draco sah ihn verachtend an, als wäre es offensichtlich. Er schob den linken Ärmel seines Sakkos nach oben und entblößte das Tattoo, das Totenmal. Die Schlange schien sich auf seinem Unterarm zu winden. »Für Leute wie mich gibt es keinen Platz mehr auf der Welt.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber… der Krieg ist vorbei…« 

Doch wann waren Zauberer jemals vergesslich gewesen? Harry wusste selbst, dass es noch viel Hass gegen ehemalige Todesser gab. 

»Und, wieso wolltest du?«, fragte Draco schließlich, und versteckte das Tattoo wieder unter seinem Ärmel. Harry schwieg und blickte in die Ferne. 

»Ich fühle das Gleiche wie du,« sagte er schließlich, und wich den Blicken von Draco aus. Dieser beobachtete ihn verachtend. Harry konnte es ihm nicht ein mal Übel nehmen. Sicherlich gab es viele Menschen, die sich ein Leben wie er es hatte wünschten. Doch für Harry war es nicht das Richtige. Er fühlte sich verfolgt, überall bekannt, und überall war es mit Erwartungen verbunden. Er seufzte.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. »Um ehrlich zu sein, mir würden ein paar Orte einfallen, an die du gehörst. Allen voran deine Familie, wo ist Weaselette?«

»Ginny und ich haben uns getrennt. Und nenn’ sie nicht so«, verteidigte Harry sie, obwohl der Gedanke an sie noch immer schmerzte. Sie war nicht der Grund für sein Vorhaben, doch sie hatte ihn dennoch verletzt. Genau wie er sie.

»Was auch immer. Du hast keinen Grund. Also tu’ es nicht. Oder tu’ es doch, aber erst in einer halben Stunde, denn ich war zuerst da. Und ich wünsche Privatsphäre.«

Harry’s Mund wurde trocken. Er konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag.

Vielleicht an der bloßen Vorstellung, die schrecklich war, egal bei wem.

An der Tatsache, dass sie sich seit Harry’s 11. Geburtstag kannten, sich gehasst hatten, und dann, 7 Jahre später, nicht mehr ganz so sehr.

Oder ob es an Narzissa Malfoy lag, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war egal. Er spürte tief in seinem Herzen, dass er Draco Malfoy nicht sterben lassen durfte.

»Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen.« Harry’s Stimme zitterte leicht, und er hasste sich dafür. Malfoy’s Gesicht verhärtete sich. 

»Na gut. Ich werde gehen. Wie passend, dieses Ende.« Er straffte die Schultern und war dabei, an Harry vorbei zu gehen, als er sein Handgelenk packte. Harry wusste nicht wie, nur dass er es nicht zulassen würde.  
»Warte, geh nicht. Ich biete dir einen Pakt an.« 

»Einen Selbstmord-Pakt? Wie erbärmlich.«, kommentiere Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Einen… Lebens-Pakt. Ich tue es nicht, wenn du es auch nicht tust.«

»Und… warum sollte mich das umstimmen?«

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe - soweit hatte er das Ganze noch nicht durchdacht. Mist. Jetzt… jetzt brauchte er eine Lösung. Harry ließ sein Handgelenk nicht los, klammerte sich verzweifelt daran. Schließlich beschloss er das Zeit gewinnen das Wichtigste war.

»Gib’ mir zwei Wochen, und ich gebe dir einen Grund. Einen Grund zu leben.«

Draco beobachtete Harry. Dieser erkannte ein seltsames, unbeschreibliches Funkeln in seinen sturmgrauen Augen.

»Du solltest mich nicht enttäuschen, Potter.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, was meint ihr?


	3. Kühlpack-Kälte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Leute, tut mir leid, dass dieses Update so spät kam. Aber ab jetzt habe ich wieder mehr Zeit! :)

Wenn die Sonne und Harry um die Wette strahlen würden, würde die Sonne gewinnen. Harry hingegen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf, während er sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern versuchte, was er in der letzten Nacht getrieben hatte.

Da die Kopfschmerzen nicht besser zu werden schienen, stand er schließlich murrend auf und versuchte, dabei nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Mehr schlecht als recht taumelte er die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Kühltruhe, um sich ein Kühlpack zu nehmen. Er seufzte erleichtert, als die Kälte seine Stirn kühlte und seine Schläfen sich entspannten. Harry schloss die Augen und begann, die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends zu rekapitulieren.

Sein Magen drehte sich um, als er sich an die Lichtung erinnerte. Wie konnte er sich nur so in etwas verrannt haben? Sein Leben hatte einige Fehler, klar, jedoch war das doch kein Grund… und überhaupt…!

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht alleine gewesen war und ihm wurde, falls das denn überhaupt möglich war, noch schlechter. Natürlich mochte er Draco Malfoy nicht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war der Tod Draco Malfoy’s in diesem Moment das grausamste, was er sich vorstellen konnte.

Lange Zeit zum Trauern blieb jedoch nicht. Plötzlich knackte etwas und ein Luftzug strich über Harry’s Wange. Er wollte sich gerade erheben, als er eine Stimme hörte.  
»Potter, das ist ja erbärmlich. Hat dich niemand in die Welt der hilfreichen Anti-Kater Sprüche eingeführt?«

Harry öffnete die Augen und zuckte mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammen. Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm, in einem deutlich bessere sitzendem Anzug als gestern, welcher seinen Augen schmeichelte. Harry starrte ihn an. »Du bist hier. In echt«, sagte er, verwirrt, aber wohl eine Spur zu freudig, wie er aus Draco’s verwirrten Miene schloss. Dieser hielt ihm einen Brief hin, auf dem stand:

_Öffne den erst, wenn du bei mir bist._  
_Morgen, um 11 Uhr. Sei pünktlich._

»So eine Chance lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deinen Masterplan, der mein Leben retten wird.«, grinste Draco, eh, Malfoy.

Harry starrte ihn immer noch verwirrt an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Auch Draco schien dies zu erkennen und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche und machte ein paar Schritte in Harry’s Richtung, bis er genau vor ihm stand. Harry unterdrückte seinen Instinkt auszuweichen und wimmerte nur leise, als Draco’s Zauberstab zu leuchten begann. Was Draco sagte, verstand er nicht.

Zu seinem Erstaunen lichteten sich die donnernden Wolken um seinen Kopf und der Schmerz ließ nach. Erleichtert seufzte Harry und entspannte sich für einen Moment. Auch seine Erinnerungen kamen langsam zurück, genau wie seine Aufnahmebereitschaft.

Mit Blick auf seine eigene Garderobe (Boxershorts und Tanktop), wurde er leicht rot. »Klar, uhm… der Brief. Natürlich. Setz’ dich einfach. Ich bin gleich wieder da.« Harry eilte an Draco vorbei die Treppe hinauf und hastete in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er schnell nach ein paar passenderen Klamotten suchte. Er konnte sich nun wieder an ihre Abmachung erinnern (und er war froh darüber, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diese 2 Wochen füllen, oder eine Lösung finden sollte).

Harry konnte sich ebenfalls daran erinnern, dass er anschließend in einer Bar gewesen war und zur »kreativen Unterstützung« einige Firewhiskeys getrunken hatte. Wie auch immer: Das Geheimnis um den Brief konnte er nicht lüften. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Und das war beunruhigend. Zutiefst beunruhigend.

Als Harry wieder nach unten ging, diesmal in einer dunklen, engen Jeans und einem weißen Shirt, saß Draco wirklich an seinem Tisch und trank eine Tasse Tee. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wie unhöflich. Aber sollte ihn das wirklich wundern? Die Rede war von Draco Malfoy.

Draco schien jedoch unbekümmert und drehte sich mit einem genüßlichen Grinsen zu ihm um. »Ich fürchte, das musst du mir erklären, sagte er und hielt 2 Eintrittskarten hoch. Obwohl Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was für Karten das waren, befürchtete er das Schlimmste.  
Er räusperte sich. »Naja, ich dachte, das wäre sicherlich hilfreich,« sagte er wenig geistreich. Er trat näher, um einen Blick auf die Karten zu erhaschen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Weinprobe war in dunkelroten Buchstaben auf ihnen zu lesen. Nun, es könnte schlimmer sein.

Harry nickte. »Uhm… genau. Damit du die schönen Dinge im Leben siehst und so.« Er hoffte, das Draco mit dieser Erklärung befriedigt sein würde. Dieser lachte leise.

»Ich kann jeden Tag schöne Dinge sehen, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe. Aber gut. Ich würdige deinen Versuch.« Draco stand auf und hielt ihm den Arm hin. »Hier, dir ist bestimmt noch ein bisschen schwindelig, und ich würde gerne apparieren.«

Harry war in der Tat ziemlich schwindelig, als sie in einer staubigen Kammer landeten, die Harry nicht bekannt vorkam. »Wie stilvoll, Malfoy«, bemerkte er und versuchte zwischen den Spinnweben durchzusteigen um zu der Tür zu kommen.

»Du hast die Location ausgesucht.« Malfoy ließ die Spinnweben mit einer lässigen Handbewegung verschwinden und stolzierte zur Tür. Harry sah ihm überrascht nach. Stumme Magie erforderte große Stärke.

»Wenn dir Alkohol als erstes in der Liste der schönen Dinge der Welt einfällt, sollte ich mir vielleicht Sorgen um dich machen, nicht umgekehrt,« bemerkte Draco und sah ihn von der Seite an. Harry starrte auf den Boden und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
»Naja«, stammelte er. »Es geht ja auch um die Leute die man da kennenlernt?« Draco lachte leise.

»Du denkst ich bin einsam?«  
»Naja… Hast du eine Freundin?«  
»…Nein. Du?«  
»Nein.«  
»Bist du einsam, Potter?«

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah Malfoy, den er irgendwie nicht halb so oft Malfoy nannte, wie er es gewohnt war, an. »Ich, äh, nein«, log er und biss sich auf die Lippe. Malfoy beobachtete ihn still, sagte aber nichts.

Inzwischen waren sie in einem großen, offenen Raum angekommen, in dem einige Erwachsene aus den verschiedensten Altersstufen in kleinen Gruppen um runde Tische standen. Ihre Karten waren bereits kontrolliert worden. Malfoy ging mit ihm zu einem der freien Tische und lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte. »So verbringst du also deine Sonntag-Nachmittage?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Das ist mein erstes Mal«, sagte er. »Ich hoffe du hast mich nicht wegen meiner unglaublichen Weinkenntnis mitgenommen.« Harry sah ihn an. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er sich tatsächlich gewundert, warum Malfoy ihn ausgewählt hatte.

Dieser hatte jedoch keine Zeit zum Antworten, da in diesem Moment jemand auf eine improvisatorische Bühne kam und sich als ihr heutiger Veranstalter vorstellte. In der kommenden Stunde erzählte er ihnen allerlei interessante Fakten bezüglich Wein, wie er angebaut wurde, wie er hergestellt wurde, welche Geschmacksrichtungen es gab und so weiter. Harry merkte, wie gerne er lernte, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wurde.

Nach dem Vortag wurden jedem Tisch verschiedene Gläser angeboten, damit die Teilnehmer auch in den Genuss kamen, das Erlernte praktisch zu erfahren.

»Und wie verbringst du deine Sonntagnachmittage?«, fragte Harry Malfoy, der gerade einen bedächtigen Schluck aus einem Rotweinglas nahm. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte das Glas beiseite. »Ich lese meistens.« Harry nickte und versuchte sich Draco in seinem eigenen Haus (Manor?) vorzustellen.

»Lebst du noch…?«, fragte er weiter, doch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie haben es beschlagnahmt«, antwortete er knapp. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er weiter darüber reden wollte. Er wandte sich seinem eigenen Weinglas zu und probierte.

***

Als sie den Veranstaltungsort verließen, knurrte Harry’s Magen und Malfoy musste lachen (Tatsächlich lachen!). »Nachdem du mein Leben so heldenhaft gerettet hast, sollte ich dich wohl vor dem Verhungern bewahren. Komm’, ich lad dich ein.«

Harry warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, stimmte jedoch zu. Draco führte ihn zu einem hübschen, französischen Restaurant und suchte ihnen einen Platz auf der Terrasse. Harry sah sich um. »Es ist wirklich schön hier«, staunte er und lächelte sein Gegenüber an. Draco lächelte ebenfalls, zu Harry’s Überraschung. »Dachtest du etwa, ich habe einen schlechten Stil?«  
Harry stotterte.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe euch hat's gefallen. ;)


End file.
